dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
NEWS
Inicio Archivo:Dibujojkhg.jpg NEWS thumb|left|386px Biografia thumb|338px NewS/NEWS es un grupo de pop (una boyband) producidos por Johnny’s Entertainment; que es también es responsable de otros grupos como SMAP y los KinKi Kids. No es sólo el hecho de pertenecer a una de las más populares discográficas lo que los hace populares. Gran cantidad de apariciones en programas de TV así como actuaciones en famosas series de TV hizo que todos sus sencillos alcanzaran el número #1 en las listas del Oricon. NewS fue creado en septiembre de 2003 con los siguientes nueve componentes: Yamashita Tomohisa (ex. 4 Tops), Koyama Keiichiro, Katoh Shigeaki, Kusano Hironori (los tres ex. K.K.Kity), Masuda Takahisa (ex. Kis-My-Ft), Tegoshi Yuya, Moriuchi Takahiro (ex. Jr.BOYS), Nishikido Ryô y Uchi Hiroki (both ex. Kansai Jr.) Su primer sencillo, "NEWS Nippon" salió a la venta el 7 de noviembre y fue elegido como tema oficial de la Volleyball Championships del 2003. Más o menos un mes después, Moriuchi Takahiro se vio forzado a abandonar el grupo así como Johnny’s Entertainment para poder concentrarse en sus estudios. Los restantes ocho miembros tuvieron su debut como majors con el single "Kibou~Yell~" en mayo de 2004 y cambiaron su nombre a NEWS. El grupo Kanjani∞, en el cual trabajan también Ryô y Hiroki, fue creado en julio de ese mismo año. Varios lanzamientos después (entre los cuales destaca su primer y único álbum "touch"), los fans de NEWS tuvieron que enfrentarse a los primeros titulares sobre miembros del grupo en julio de 2005: todos los periódicos escribieron sobre Uchi Hiroki quien había sido visto supuestamente bebiendo alcohol en público. Dado que Johnny’s Entertainment es muy estricto respecto al consumo de alcohol por menores, fue sancionado y tuvo que retirarse de todas sus actividades, incluyendo ser parte de NEWS. Tampoco ha sido fácil para Kusano, que en enero del año siguiente también fue acusado de haber consumido alcohol en un karaoke. Aún siendo cierto o no, él mismo estuvo de acuerdo en ser también sancionado (según él por sus fans también menores, pues el asunto aún crea críticas). NEWS no se ha separado oficialmente, pero acordaron parar hasta el 2007. Los seis miembros restantes no pueden actuar como grupo en estos momentos, pero tienen sus propios proyectos en solitario. El más popular es Yamashita ‘Yamapi’ Tomohisa que recientemente lanzó un sencillo resultando ser todo un éxito. Créditos: Jame Miembros left|frame|NEWS3 Archivo:162609_10150155847456110_593431109_8200564_1506301_n.jpg Nombre: 山下智久 Nombre Romaji: Yamashita Tomohisa Apodo: YamaPi, YamaP, Pi, Pi-kun, Tomo-chan? Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura De Chiba, Japón Fecha de nacimiento: 9- abril- 1985 Signo Zodiacal: Aries Altura: '1.75'm Peso: 60 k Tipo de sangre: A Profesion: Actor y cantante Familia: Madre (Yamashita Naomi), una hermana más joven (Yamashita Rina) y perro Hime-chan(Princess) y P-chan del animal doméstico Frase Preferida: ¿Maji de? (¿de verdad?) Agencia de talento: Johnny's E. Archivo:NishikidoRyoHeader.png Nombre: 錦戸 亮 Nombre (romaji): Nishikido Ryo Apodos: ¿Ryo-chan, Ryo-kun, Lugar de nacimiento: Osaka, Japón Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de noviembre de 1984 Altura: 170cm Peso: 53kg (116 libras.) Signo del zodiaco: Escorpión T'ipo de Sangre:' O Familia: Padre, madre, dos hermanos mayores, una hermana menor Color Favorito: Verde Profesion: Actor, Cantante Grupos de JPOP: Kanjani8, NEWs Mejores amigos: Hiroki Uchi, Shota Yasuda,Tomohisa Yamashita, Jin Akanishi Agencia de talento: Johnny's E. Archivo:Yb0dsugg.jpg Nombre: 小山慶一郎 Nombre (romaji): Koyama Keiichiro Apodos: Koyama, Keii o Kei-chan, Koyamacchi Profesión: Actor /Cantante Fecha de nacimiento: 1984-May-01 Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio Altura: el 177cm Peso: 53kg Signo del zodiaco: Tauro Tipo de Sangre: O Familia: Padres, una hermana mayor Agencia De Talento: Johnny's E. Archivo:Ak9iz7qe.jpg Nombre: '増田貴久 '''Nombre (romaji): 'Masuda Takahisa '''Profesión: actor y cantante Fecha de nacimiento: 1986-Jul-04 Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio Altura: '''el 170cm '''Peso: 58kg Signo del zodiaco: Cáncer Tipo de Sangre: O Grupo J-pop: NewS Agencia De Talento: Johnny's E. Archivo:Irzxa4z0.jpg Nombre (romaji): Kato Shigeaki Apodos: Shige, Geshi, Kato-kun Lugar de nacimiento: Osaka, Japón Fecha de nacimiento: '''11 de julio de 1987 '''Altura: 175cm Peso: 55kg Tamaño Del Pie: '''27.5cm '''Vistas Del Ojo: Right-0.3 Left-0.4 Signo del zodiaco: Cáncer Tipo de Sangre: A Familia: Padre Mejores amigos: Keiichiro Koyama,Hironori Kusano Grupos de JPOP: NewS Agencia de talento:Johnny's E. Archivo:Zakdox0v.jpg Nombre (Romaji): Tegoshi Yuya Apodos: Teshi, Tegonyan, Tegorin Fecha de nacimiento: 11 de noviembre de 1987 Lugar de nacimiento: Kanagawa Tipo de Sangre: B Signo del Zodiaco: Escorpión Altura: 170cm Peso: 55kg Familia: Madre, padre, perro Escuela: Horikoshi Gakuen, Waseda Daigaku (Ciencia Informativa) Agencia de talento: Johnny's E. Galeria de Fotos 0125859ade7680 full.jpg 44431 125159427532308 100001147535320 129182 2130422 n.jpg picturepg.jpg 59425 1600792549772 1534818408 1535138 4302365 n.jpg 68758 159431344097464 100000917986028 300978 5157441 n.jpg 74138 152460138132058 100001042187423 282018 5793274 n.jpg Fpotato0803nmdb24427.jpg Myojo1010 02.jpg Popolo1010 01.jpg Winkup08013gy5.jpg 2h3u4g1.jpg 402px-Ryo1.PNG ab7f327a7d559f4b5553f0081b32370e1236040579_full.jpg c7f87aca42b99bea5ed237ec3316b9321231036043_full.png Japan actor Ryo Nishikido photo album _21_.jpg nishikido ryo.jpg nishikido_ryo3.jpg Ryo_Nishikido__s_wallpaper_by_wakun.jpg ryo-nishikido-cause-a-traffic-accident1.jpg 70a2c59eecf7a812c75a41b9eafa934a1223783232_full.png 1e392314704a05d1e91704ebebb975a21230675594_full.jpg images.jpeg 782e3367fa4310_full.png images9.jpeg 1950515535_2.jpg imagesg.jpeg koyama keiichiro.jpg Koyama_Keiichirott.jpg koyama_kjp.jpg swinkup080120qx2.jpg Popolojan08news3massuhi1.jpg 300px-MasudaTakahisa.jpg Images54.jpeg Masuda Takahisa36.jpg B974003a757df0 full.jpg Takahisa Masuda.jpg 59380515.jpg A27890857da360 full.jpg Massuhot7.jpg Swinkup080118fu8.jpg 0923b3322da36aa45c12c073f18f067d.jpeg Kato Shigeakib.jpg Shige4.png Imageshj.jpeg Kato-shigeaki-1.jpg anim_696a6848-a253-62b4-0db5-0f27e917b262.gif 210px-kato_shigeaki.jpg b339717530d250_full.jpg shige.jpg swinkup080115qb5.jpg Bio_TegoshiYuya1005.gif popolojan08news1tegoshihm1.jpg Tegoshi_Yuya2.jpg TegoshiYuya.jpg wink-up-enero-5.jpg wu010601qm2.jpg Yuya_Tegoshi_10658_17.jpg yuya-tegoshi-103284.jpg z61233294.jpg swinkup080119tc4.jpg Fotografias 9mUn5M257503-02.jpg 2-Jab66f.jpg @XG783cd.jpg 14.jpg 16j.jpg 20100803_news.jpg airplanes.jpg cards1.jpg five0802news01_800.jpg five0802news02_800.jpg five0802news03_800.jpg five0802news04_800.jpg five0802news05_800.jpg luvyuyaju2.jpg news.jpg news1bm3.jpg piru2.jpg sp1.jpg sp2.jpg sp43.jpg sp44.jpg NEWS_2010_by_jumigrace.jpg loveq10.png 00031116d43fep2.jpg 00052114d39dsu6.jpg 00062114eb7ajf7.jpg 0001111312d2dg4.jpg 51M71df5.gif 1568650635_f4d18250d7_b.jpg 1569502238_cc58c82d2c_b.jpg 1569508870_0e4c3f1153_b.jpg 1569555784_dbc5586f55_b.jpg 1569421596_60d4d07921_b.jpg 1569439158_d8283daf43_b.jpg 1569453650_58d64a8240_b.jpg 1569459512_bb5120550f_b.jpg 1569561564_5b8414ae6a_b.jpg 1568671325 8314197f86 b.jpg 1568665549 37892fdc74 b.jpg 1568505089 6c85bf7b1a b.jpg 1569395726_b3d4cfab2a_b.jpg 1569405646_b8156cc64e_b.jpg 1569546136_a9779f088a_b.jpg popolofeb08news4ryosb7.jpg ♪ ♪ ☆'Discografia '☆♪ ♪ ''ALBUMS: Archivo:250px-211.jpg '''Live 2010' #Koi no ABO (恋のABO) #LIVE #Umareshi Kimi e (生まれし君へ) #Supernatural #Aki no Sora (秋の空) #Futari/130000000 no Kiseki (2人/130000000の奇跡) #Dancin' in the Secret #Wonderland (ワンダーランド) #Sakura Girl (さくらガール) #BE FUNKY! #D.T.F #Naiyou no Nai Tegami (内容の無い手紙) #Endless Summer (エンドレス・サマー) #Share (Regular Edition Bonus Track) #Forever (Unplugged Ver.) (Regular Edition Bonus Track) Color 2008 Archivo:Newscolor0.jpg 1. weeeek 2. STARDUST 18:14 13 feb 2011 (UTC) 3. SUMMER TIME 4. SNOW EXPRESS 5. Forever 6. MOLA 7. Kesenai (ケセナイ) 8. ordinary 9. Minna ga Iru Sekai wo Hitotsu ni Ai wo Motto Give & Take Shimashou 10. Murarisuto (ムラリスト) 11. Taiyou no Namida (太陽のナミダ) 12. Smile Maker 13. Happy Birthday 14. FLY AGAIN 15. Towairo no Koi (永遠色の恋) Pacific 2007 Archivo:K5ogmlbp.jpg 01. Ai no matador 02. Sayaendou 03. TEPPEN 04. Change the World 05. Kimi Omofu Yoru 06. Alibi 07. Code 08. Chirarizumu 09. Ai Nante 10. Nantoka Narusa 11. Gomen Ne Juliet 12. Hadashi no Cinderella Boy 13. Hoshi wo Mezashite 14. Mafuyu no Nagareboshi 15. Sono Egao Boku ni Misete Touch 2005 Archivo:Pucq0ai2.jpg 01. 希望～Yell～ 02. きらめきの彼方へ 03. 紅く燃ゆる太陽 04. I・ZA・NA・I・ZU・KI 05. LOVE SONG 06. ずっと 07. High TEN! 08. 恋焼け 09. 疾走Friday Night 10. Say Hello 11. チェリッシュ 12. 柔らかなままで 13. NEWSニッポン 14. 夢の数だけ愛が生まれる 15. Stand Up (Rock version) 16. チェリッシュ SINGLES: Fighting Man (2010.11.03) Archivo:NEWS-Fighting-Man-500x488.jpg 01. Fighting Man 02. Gamushara cha cha cha 03. Winter Moon 04. Ai wa Simple na Curry Rice Sakura Girl (さくらガール) (31.03.2010) Archivo:10cujc2.jpg 01 Sakura girl (さくらガール) 02 Anata ga tonari ni iru dakede Furīdamu (あなたがとなりにいるだけで) 03 FREEDOM 04 Love Melodies 05 Sakura girl (acapela) 06 Sakura girl (original karaoke) Koi no ABO (恋のABO) (2009.04.29) Archivo:Koi-no-abo2.jpg 1. Koi no ABO 2. Labyrinth 3. Open your Eyes 4. SHARE 5. Koi no ABO (Original Karaoke) Happy Birthday (10/01/2008) Archivo:News-happybirthday.jpg 01. Happy Birthday 02. Game of Love 03. Gan Gan Ganbatte 04. Push On! 05. Happy Birthday (Original Karaoke) Summer Time (05/08/2008) Archivo:N1i7b48m.jpg 01 - Summer Time 02 - Easy Come, Easy Go 03 - Baby! Be My Baby! Taiyou no Namida - 太陽のナ (02/27/2008) Archivo:L63zo9jd.jpg 01. Taiyou no Namida (太陽のナミダ) o2. 美しすぎて Beautiful Eyes (Utsukushisugite Beautiful Eyes) 03. Bambina 04. Taiyou no Namida (Instrumental) Weeeek (11/07/2007) Archivo:J2n7nmgk.jpg 01. Weeeek 02. With me 03. Why 04. Rainbow Hoshi wo Mezashite - 星をめざして (03/21/2007) Archivo:4z5gku4h.jpg 1. Hoshi wo Mezashite 2. Boom! Boom! POWER 3. Best Friend 4. Hoshi wo Mezashite (Original Karaoke) Sayaendou/Hadashi no Cinderella Boy - サヤエンドウ/裸足のシンデレラボーイ (03/15/2006) Archivo:M45a0rop.jpg 01 Hadashi no Cinderella Boy 02 Sayaendou 03 Hadashi no Cinderella Boy (Original Karaoke) 04 Sayaendou (Original Karaoke) Teppen - てっぺん (07/13/2005) Archivo:S0gbmcvy.jpg 01 TEPPEN 02 Yume no Kazu Dake Ai ga Umareru 03 NANDEx2 DAME 04 Fiesta Cherish - チェリッシュ (03/16/2005) Archivo:Pt37y35p.jpg 01 Cherish 02 Party Time 03 Devil or Angel Akaku Moyuru Taiyou - 紅く燃ゆる太陽 (08/11/2004) Archivo:Luza8354.jpg 01 Akaku Moyuru Taiyou 02 Wasurenaisa ~LIFE GOES ON~ 03 BEACH ANGEL Kibou ~Yell~ - 希望 ~Yell~ (05/12/2004) Archivo:3lmy9058.jpg 01 Kibou ~Yell~ 02 Stand Up 03 Good News! 04 LET'S GO TO THE PLANETS News Nippon - News ニッポン (11/07/2003) 01 NEWS Nippon 02 Arigatou Ima 03 NEWS Nippon (Original Karaoke) 04 Arigatou Ima (Original Karaoke) Categoría:Jpop Categoría:Jgrupos